


Being and Time

by rthstewart



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Idhren, how Ms. Hudson fills the space</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being and Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idhren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren/gifts).



Idhren and I share a passion for Ms. Hudson.  She provided two prompts on the 3 sentence ficathon:  Ms. Hudson, "Being-with" ( _Mitsein_ ) and the Hudson River School ([write the invisible visible](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/201534.html) /paint the landscape as your nation)

* * *

being and time

Suspicious when Sherlock texts and asks her to come on Monday, rather than Friday, she comprehends all as soon as she enters the brownstone and sees that Kitty has left. For all his knowledge of things, Sherlock’s knowledge of self can be severely lacking and as she cleans the refrigerator and he babbles about the Black Dahlia, she wonders whether to email him her file on theories of self-awareness, an impressive bibliography dating back to Descartes, _cogito ergo sum_ and all that. When he launches into lurid descriptions of a second, related and grisly murder in Chicago, she decides instead that _Being and Time_ would be better, for never in her estimation was a person more evidencing of the necessity of _being-with_ than Sherlock without a protégé, partner, flatmate, or other suitable social interaction – and if Heidegger proves too dense, she’ll get him another pet, perhaps a bearded dragon he could talk to instead of the dummy.

 

Filling the space

 

Heidegger notwithstanding, Sherlock resolutely insists that human interaction is the problem and not the solution. So she invents flimsy reasons to come by the brownstone to clean, cook, and tidy even if the disharmony can leave her queasy; she makes disapproving sounds as Sherlock dissects her love life – it’s a hobby and compulsion, she can see that, and doesn’t much care that he deduces that Rolando has three St. Bernards, a recent ski accident, and makes lovely goulash, and that Samuel had a successful gallery opening, sings beautifully, and collects wooden duck decoys and first edition Oz books by L. Frank Baum. On Monday, Sherlock wants to go shopping for clothes for Joan and though he knows very well what she wears, he has no idea where to buy it; Tuesday, she brings paints and paper from Samuel’s studio and together they rig Clyde and spend the afternoon watching the turtle paint Kadinsky-like landscapes; Wednesday, Sherlock doesn’t text after 11 AM and she knows he’s found a purpose again and the society he desperately needs as much as he disdains.

 


End file.
